Stellar Heart: A New Guild
by RubilX17
Summary: *OC Requests* This story is about a new guild in Fiore that will go through many adventures and hardships. It will in some time crossover and will have interaction with Fairy Tail and the rest of the canon cast. 90% OC story. -Updated frequently-


**Hey everybody, I am going to start an ongoing OC story following a new guild that is starting out in Fiore. I am asking for OC's but** **only submit it through message** **. Obviously just put the basic stuff like magic, personality, age, etc… I will always accept OC's throughout the story but I will either make them an enemy or in the guild depending when I receive them. Hope you all enjoy! (Pssst, this is my first actual fanfiction so expect improvement in the future!** **)**

It all started with a door creaking open. As the boy pushed open the heavy, wooden door he saw his life open up a little at a time. Once he was fully exposed to the few crowds of people socializing with great comfort and no attention being given to the boy who had just opened the door, he was very confused as to what action he should do next. Talk to somebody? Find the guild master? Come back later? All these thoughts had went through his head and he was standing there dumbfounded and feeling very shy.

A woman with beautiful, long black hair approached the boy and asked the question that he really wanted to hear, "can I help you with something?" She had a very generous smile and made him feel comfortable with his situation.

"Yeah, actually. I was looking to join this guild. I-" The boy started to explain, feeling more confident than when he first walked in but got interrupted by the woman who had a smile on her face and her body movement showing she was about to signal someone over there.

"Oh ok, hang on just a moment." She finally said, and looked over the few people that were there in the guild at the time and she raised her voice, screaming, "Master Aron! Master Aron!" Her voice, completely surprising the boy who was now looking down to his dark green shoes, echoed throughout the entire building.

All of a sudden a man jumps off the top balcony, as the guild building was two floors, and starts climbing on the giant dark brown wooden poles keeping the building up. He was very… acrobatic to say the least and had a thin brown tail that stuck out of his loose, baggy pants that were flying in the wind way too much. He wore a long sleeve shirt that was skin tight and did not appear as the guild master type.

He finally landed on the ground and smiled at the boy, who was at a loss of words for the expectations that were not met of the guild master. "Hey! What's your name? I don't remember seeing you at the guild before… are you a delivery boy? I think someone did order food a little while ago… Or are you a-" He comically asked the boy and was talking so much the boy couldn't get a word in.

"He wants to join the guild, Aron." The woman quickly said, making sure she ended the rambling. Aron opened his eyes a little wider as if surprised and prompted the boy to speak.

"My name is Skylar. I am 17 and I have wanted to be in this guild for a few years now. I… I'm not very powerful. I am a bomb magic wizard." He finally explained himself, somewhat glad he could get out a full explanation. As he said it, Aron was just nodding and pretending to pay full attention but everyone knew he was only listening to key phrases. He then smiled and made a little laugh.

"Ok, you can join then. I have no problem against that. Hana, get him a guild mark." He commanded in a normal tone. Finally, the woman who approached Skylar when he had first walked in had a name. She had a black tank top with a ruffled black and blue skirt, which made it easy for perverted jokes.

"Ok, great!" Hana happily said, clapping her hands together in excitement. She then started to lead Skylar to the back of the guild, right below the white railed balcony. Skylar had noticed the brown wood that was on every piece of this building. As they made their way there, the wood flooring was making high pitched noises, almost as if it was 100 years old.

"Where do you want the guild mark?" Hana asked, giving all her attention to Skylar. He thought for a second and realized where he would want people to see it.

"My right wrist. Under, not over. If it were over it wouldn't look natural." Skylar attempted to joke around, giving a few shy laughs. Hana just stamped his wrist with the large in proportion ink stamp, powered with magic of course.

When Skylar looked down to the stamp, he was horrified when he saw it on the top of his wrist, not on the bottom. He sat there looking in shock as he just told her what he wanted. She smiled so kind, as if nothing was wrong. She tried to predict what he was thinking, "You're just in shock that you're finally in the guild, right?"

Skylar looked around to all the people and thought to himself at that moment, what did he get himself into?

"Welcome to Stellar Heart."


End file.
